Here You Me
by Lien-Wan
Summary: SEQUEL TO HERE I AM, THIS IS ME. Two people from Arthur and Liliana's past come back to get their revenge on Arthur and Liliana.
1. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

Hello all...I'M BAAAAACK! So I decided to write the sequel because the majority of my reviewers wanted one. I m excited to write this story so as always read and review loves!

* * *

Liliana leaned against a tree looking out over Brandon Hill and absently rubbed the scar that had almost ended her life. The battle had happened a little almost seven months ago and the scar was the only physical reminder of that fateful day. The mental was still implanted.

She had become watched over by the knights more frequently than she ever had before. Lancelot and Arthur were wary to let her out of their sight, much less out of the fort. Today she had sneaked out while they had been busy attending to other matters and for the first time felt as it had been before she had disappeared for a year.

A lot had changed since she had returned. Rome had now abandoned the outpost and her brother ruled as king, which as he pointed out made her the princess. She scoffed at the word princess. It made her sound weak; something she had been striving not to be for most of her life. However the peace that had come over the land since her brother's wedding made her smile as the memories came back from months past.

* * *

_**FLASBACK**_

_The Knights all stood proudly as they watched as their commander and soon-to-be king, wed Guinevere, uniting the two people into one kingdom, Liliana's eyes shown with pride for her brother and friend as they were we by her father and leader of Woads, Merlin. _

_"Arthur, Guinevere," Merlin addressed each of them in turn, "Our people are one, as you are."_

_Liliana smiled as she and the rest of those gathered raised their arms and cheered for them. Feeling an arm go about her waist, Liliana looked up into the deep brown eyes of Lancelot and smiled as they both reached for one of the twin blades located on his back and raised them high into the air, saluting her newly crowned brother._

_From the corner of her eye she saw Bors look into his newest son's eyes and mumble,"Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother."_

_All the knights, including Tristan, could barely keep the smiles off their faces as they watched as the fiery auburn haired Vanora snatch the babe out of his arms and wittingly retort with, "Who said I'd have you?"_

_Sending her friend a amused smile, Liliana felt Lancelot's lips brush her temple as he whispered into her ear, "So when are we going to start our own brood?"_

_Blushing, Liliana gave him an affectionate slap to the arm and just shook her head all the while smiling. When was indeed the question._

_Turning back to the festivities at hand, the crowd quieted as Arthur raised his hands for silence. "Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause!"_

_Once again the crowd cheered as Arthur and Guinevere raised Excalibur into the air, proclaiming the beginning of a new era. _

* * *

Liliana smiled and the memory and remembered what she had told Arthur and Guinevere that night at the feast that was held afterwards. _"This celebration, this hope, these people needed that."_

She had turned out to be right. The people rejoiced at being under Arthur's full commander and the fort, now deemed Camelot, thrived. Peace and prosperity reigned and the people lived in hope for a better tomorrow.

Although, she had not been truly happy when Arthur and Guinevere had wed. She felt slightly left out now that her brother had Guinevere there and now it was not just she and the knights that were in his primary concern for wellbeing. She admitted to a bout of jealousy and was not fully recovered from it. She was happy for her brother but also felt a sense of sadness, he no longer needed her as he used to.

Lancelot had not helped matters at all. When talk of marriage had jokingly come up between the knights one drunken night, she was saddened to overhear that Lancelot had not said one word of them ever being married. She knew for a fact that Lancelot was in love with her and she knew for a fact that it still scared him to care deeply for one person so much. But it scared her more to know that she had no full commitment out of Lancelot besides his declaration that he was hers.

She looked up when she felt the nudge of her horse Arrow. Reaching up to stroke the fine beast's muzzle, she began the play with the intricate trinkets and beads that were woven into his mane. When she thought of it, she was Merlin's only rightful child, therefore she was first to become commander of the Woad race. Sighing she realized that she could not escape the title of princess no matter how hard she tried.

Closing her eyes, she lay down under the shade of the tree and just listened to the forest around her. It was her lullaby and she felt her tension release from her. She heard Arrow begin to nibble on the grass a few paces from her and if she strained her ears hard enough, she could hear the murmuring voices of the townspeople as they went about their business for the day.

Hearing the crunching of grass coming toward her, she realized that her moment of peace would soon be interrupted by one of her brothers in arms. From the clumsy sounds of it, Galahad had come looking for her.

Squinting as she opened her eyes, Liliana could make out his outline as he stood over her with his arms crossed, "Young lady where do you think you have been? If Arthur or Lancelot had heard that no one knew where you were? Think of what…"

"I know!" she interrupted," please Galahad, leave me to my peace for a bit."

Galahad looked at her. She looked tired and frustrated, emotions that she rarely let show around Lancelot for he would immediately start fussing over her.

Nodding, he sat down beside her and began playing with locks of her hair, "Well may I intrude on your peace for awhile?"

Once again cracking her eyes open the stare at the knight only a year older than herself, Liliana nodded and continued to rest under the giant tree, Arrow nibbling on grass nearby.

* * *

A while later, Liliana and Galahad began to head back toward the fort with a promise between them that if he did not tell where she went off to today, she would not tell where he had been.

Arrow following behind her without a lead, Liliana strode over to the barn where she let Arrow into his stall. Smiling as he nudged her with his head she began to stroke him as she leaned on his side.

"What do you think boy? Hmm? Everything's going to be all right isn't it boy? Yeah, I don't know either" She murmured as the beast shook his head slightly.

"You know if you start listening to a horse rather than listening to your brother and I we may begin to have some problems," said a voice breaking the silence around Liliana.

Cautiously turning her head toward the voice, Liliana's bright green eyes were meet with the slightly amused and reprimanding russet eyes staring back at her.

"What ever do you mean?" she innocently inquired as she shut Arrow's stall door sauntered over to Lancelot.

Wrapping his arms around her torso, Lancelot bent down to look straight into her eyes, "I mean, love, going outside the fort without telling anyone about where you were going to be and going alone."

It was her turn now to give the reprimanding look, "Lancelot," she began gently, "it is not your place nor Arthur's to tell me what to do. I shall do as I please and there will be no arguing against it!" and with that she pulled out of his embrace and turned to walk out of the barn.

Lancelot gave an exasperated sigh as he followed after her, spinning her around by grabbing her arm. "It is my place! I want your safety more than anything else and I do not understand why you challenge me!"

Liliana forced herself to relax in Lancelot's grip. Closing her eyes, she began to shake her head, "Lancelot I am not a child any longer. I do not need to be protected. You yourself should know that I hate being coddled and yet you are the one most guilty! Why do you insist on keeping me within arms reach at all times?!"

Lancelot released her arm and a look of defeat crossed his face. His eyes turned solemn as he began to stare at the hard packed dirt floor, "Liliana," he began with his voice wavering, "I cannot lose you again. I almost lost you twice and I will not let it be a third time. Not while I am able to protect you."

Liliana felt the guilt well up inside her. Stroking Lancelot's cheek with her hand, she lifted his head so she was able to meet his concerned eyes, "You won't lose me. You can't. Not while I have you to keep me fighting. You are the reason I am alive."

Lancelot scoffed at this and abruptly turned his head away, "Lancelot I mean it! I had you to come back for. That is enough of a reason for me to fight to live. I can't have a day without you."

That was all Lancelot needed to hear before he swept her up into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Liliana could feel his need for reassurance and she willingly gave it to him by responding to him when he begged for entrance into her mouth. The kiss was not he most passionate that they had ever shared, but it conveyed emotions so strong that words could not describe the feeling that was shared.

Breaking away, they rested their foreheads against one another as they tried to catch their breath.

"Promise me one thing," Lancelot began with panted breathing, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you put your life before mine."

Liliana shook her head. "I cannot promise that."

He gave her a tired look and added, "Please. I need to know that you will keep yourself safe."

Once again shaking her head, Liliana inquired, "Could you promise the same? To hold your life higher than mine?"

Lancelot shook his head, "Liliana you cannot ask me to..."

He was broken off when Liliana's lips gently met his, "If you cannot promise then I cannot."

Sighing in defeat Lancelot shook his head and wrapped his arm around Liliana's waist, "I will not argue anymore, love."

Smirking, Liliana put her own arm around Lancelot and smiled, "Good."

* * *

The next morning, Liliana was awakened by a terrible dream that had been plaguing her for several nights now. She thought she had left this nightmare in the past, but something told her that this dream was no ordinary dream. Something was coming.

Rubbing her face in exhaustion, she made her way down to the round room after gently prying herself from Lancelot's arms that encircled her. Figuring that no one would be in there because of the early hour, she was startled to see her brother sitting in his chair with a wine goblet resting in his hand. His eyes were gazing at a piece of flooring far away and his mind was no where near Camelot.

She cleared her throat to get his attention and smiled as she watched him jump out of his reverie, "Anything interesting going on in that head of yours brother?"

He smiled slightly in seeing her, "Nothing to concern you with, "he replied.

Liliana gave him a slight glare as she sat down beside him, "Tell me please? We never talk anymore."

Arthur nodded. It had been a long time. There was so much to be attended to with trying to stabilize peace. "It may seem silly but I have been having these dreams of sort. My br-someone from my past keeps showing in them and I fear that the time may be nearing that I will have to face this demon."

Liliana gave him a look of disbelief. Sharing the same theme of a dream was not a good omen. Not a good omen at all.

"What troubles you?" Arthur asked.

Liliana simply stared at him with wide eyes, "I have been having dreams also from someone in my past. It feels like she is coming and these dreams are being sent to haunt me. She is trying to let me know what she is capable of and what is in store for me."

Arthur nodded. That was the same idea in his dreams, if you could call them dreams. They both sat there in silence, lost in their thoughts.

Then Arthur broke the silence, "Liliana are you happy?"

She turned to look at him with a confused face and then she though about what he had said. Was she happy? Was she? She had some hard times during her life and after the battle she seemed to only have things slowly get better and then worse. It was a whirlwind of ups and downs. But when she thought of it, she was home with the knights. Lancelot was here and he loved her. All the knights loved her. Her brother and Guinevere were here and they seemed to be happy. So then, yes, she was happy.

"I believe I am. There is nothing that I can think of that would make me be anything but happy. Are you?" she questioned.

Arthur looked at her with a small smile on his face, "I have every thing I could have ever wanted, yes I am happy as well."

"Good," she replied. "You of all people deserve happiness."

"Thank you," he replied before taking her hand, "But you do too. You and Lancelot both. I am happy for the both of you."

Liliana gave a small giggle, "Well I am happy for you and Guinevere. The irony of you marrying her was very strange to me. I laugh thinking about the circumstances sometimes."

He gave a small smile once again, "It was not ironic that you are Lancelot were destined to be together. He lost his heart to you the first day he saw you. You have that trait. You make any man yours by just looking at him. You've done it to me, Lancelot, and all the knights here."

She smiled with his compliment and rested her hand on his back before resting her head on her arm on the table. They were both tired and if they could attempt to get an ounce more of sleep it was to be a miracle but worth a try. She felt her eyes begin to droop once again and noticed Arthur had rested his head in his arms on the table and was breathing evenly, a sure sign that he was as close to sleep as she was. Sighing, Liliana let herself succumb to the darkness that enveloped her.

* * *

Lancelot awoke to an empty bed. Looking around, he noticed that Liliana must have dressed already and was gone, for her dress and boots were missing and that it must have been some time ago for her space that was usually warm with her body heat was cold. Squinting out into the small window in his room, he noted that the sky was an ominous shade of dark grey, which meant by the coldness in the room that they were in for either rain, snow, or both.

Sighing, he stood up and dressed himself for the day and opting to grab his cloak to shield himself from the frigidness of the early morning in the castle. Jols would not have the place to a proper temperature till at least noon.

Upon exiting his room, he saw Guinevere, Dagonet, and Gawain walking down the corridor toward him. He opened his mouth to ask if they knew where Liliana had went to when two screams simultaneously broke through the air. Two screams that sent fear striking into his very core.

Looking quickly to Guinevere, he noticed that she had gone considerably pale as she recognized both screams as that of her husband and her closest friend.

Only a second later than the screams occurred, Dagonet half yelled, "The round room!" and they were all off at a dead sprint, hoping that everything was all right, but each knowing that for Arthur and Liliana to scream as they did, in sheer fear, that there was something dreadfully wrong.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter! I know I took extremely long to post this but the past few months were the most hectic months of my life. There were literally four weddings and a funeral. A few exams and work got in the way but I promise I will try and update soon! I hope you all like this story! It is going to have some interesting things happen, but as always read and review! 


	2. The Heart Brings You Back

Here we go again! So you guys need to let me know what you think of the story. Tell me how my chapters are and you can even add you ideas in. I may just use them. Thanks guys!

* * *

Last time:

_Only a second later than the screams occurred, Dagonet half yelled, "The round room!" and they were all off at a dead sprint, hoping that everything was all right, but each knowing that for Arthur and Liliana to scream as they did, in sheer fear, that there was something dreadfully wrong._

* * *

When the group reached the round room, they saw both Arthur and Liliana on the ground, curled up and screaming as if they were being tortured and crying hard. Galahad and Bors were on the ground next to them, each trying to restrain the thrashing siblings. Bors seemed to be having a time trying to sedate Arthur, as did Galahad with Liliana. 

Guinevere and Lancelot immediately ran to their respective partners, trying to figure out how to wake them from their apparent nightmare. Dagonet and Bors were still trying to keep Arthur from hurting himself, both of the strong men having trouble keeping his flailing appendages from hitting anyone else. Lancelot and Galahad were having the same struggle with Liliana as Gawain and Tristan could only stand by, helpless on how to help their brothers and sister.

"Liliana, love. C'mon love you have to wake up! I'm here. It's going to be alright. Wake!" Lancelot screamed at Liliana, willing her eyes to open.

Guinevere was having the same conversation with Arthur, "Arthur! Arthur you must awaken! Arthur please! Please, please, please love, you have to wake up."

Liliana began to mumble in her terrible state and Lancelot had to strain to make it out, "No...No...Don't leave me...kill me instead...no please...don't die..."

Lancelot looked down at her. This could not be such a nightmare that it was this hard to awaken her.

Guinevere had begun to lightly stroke Arthur's face and soothingly murmur to him, "Love, you're all right. Everyone's here. You are not alone. We are all right here. Wake up love."

Suddenly the king sat up abruptly and stared around him, eyes wide. Seeing Liliana he turned his face worriedly to Guinevere who shrugged fearfully at him. Lancelot looked to his best friend and saw him awake which caused a small weight to lift off of his chest. If Arthur was fine Liliana could be too.

Tears had begun to stream down Liliana's face harder as the knights all looked on in confusion. Lancelot, making up his mind, bent down to Liliana's ear and began murmuring softly to her all the while placing feather light kisses along her neck. "Love, it's only a dream. We're all here and we need you back. I love you. You need to wake up."

Liliana's eyes remained closed but her body began to slacken. Her hands were bleeding profusely from having them so tight that her nails dig deeply into her skin. Lancelot ran his hands over the wounds and motioned for Tristan to fetch some water.

Suddenly, Liliana abruptly sat straight up, nearly knocking heads with Lancelot who, with his trained reflexes, was able to just dodge the blow. Eyes wide with fear, she looked around at each person in the room as if seeing a ghost.

She instantly threw her arms around Lancelot's neck, all the while breathing heavily and muttering, "They're alive...they're alive..."

Arthur, meanwhile, had taken in everyone's appearance with almost confusion and relief. Guinevere had helped him to his feet and had her husband in a tight embrace, one which he greatly returned.

Liliana had calmed down enough that her breathing was semi-regular. Lancelot was still worried about her as she still kept looking around as if everything were going to disappear.

"Let's go for a walk shall we, love?" Lancelot probed Liliana. She stood in a daze and nodded as they began to make their way out of the now crowded round room. The rest of the knights stayed behind, knowing that if anyone was to find out what happened it would be Lancelot. Arthur and Guinevere seemed to have similar plans for they, too, exited the room.

Outside, Lancelot and Liliana were walking slowly around the outskirts of the forest. They sat down, leaning against the wall in silence. Liliana vacantly stared straight ahead, while Lancelot intently stared at her.

"Tell me about it," he spoke softly. She finally turned her gaze to him and sighed. She would have to tell him sometime.

"It was so real," she began. "We were in some sort of battle, though I know it was not one we had fought before. And then there was no one there. It was only me and I looked around and I saw each of you, Arthur, you, Guinevere, Galahad, Gawain, everyone. You all fell. You all died in front of me and I could do nothing to stop it. And then you said something to me," she could barely keep from beginning to cry again at this point. "You said that I killed you. That if I had never walked into your life you would be back home in Sarmatia and would be rid of this horrid place. And then you disappeared."

Lancelot knew what it felt like to have the one he loved disappear, and he wished that feeling on no one. All he could do was hold her tight and whisper, "I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere. Not when I have you here. As for Sarmatia, it is no longer my home. You are my home now."

Liliana just sniffed and nodded at him. Seeing that some of the fear had left her eyes, Lancelot leaned down to capture her mouth with his. Then, he began placing feather light kisses along her jaw line and finally, placed one final lingering kiss on her lips before pulling her into his lap, and holding her close to him, letting her hear and feel his steady heartbeat.

"I know she is coming," Liliana whispered. "I don't know if I could take what she has in store for me though."

Lancelot look down confused at the woman in his arms, "Who is coming?"

"Someone from my past. Someone I thought would leave me be. Someone I would rather forget about."

Seeing that she was not going to further elaborate, Lancelot just placed a kiss on her forehead, "You are capable of handling anything. You are one of the strongest people I know and you have my respect for that."

Liliana gave a half hearted nod, and Lancelot had a small smile come over his face. "Do you remember the day we meet?"

"Gods above, how could I forget? Vanora's mother nearly had my head."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Liliana stood in her room over looking the fields as Vanora's mother tried to pin her down long enough to get her into a dress. At ten years old it was hard for her to stand so still while putting on the one thing that she despised most. A dress, a Roman dress no less. _

_Her brother would finally be coming home after being away a long time, collecting his knights. She remembered how her brother was strongly against having the knights taken at such a young age away from their home, and argued in their behalf to the Roman generals. A great feat for someone who was just months shy of his sixteenth year. He had decided that he would accompany Rome in collecting the young boys, seeing as he was to be their commander; he decided that he needed to show his future knights that they were in this together. _

_Fidgeting at being restrained into the confining Roman dress, Liliana squirmed her way out of Vanora's mother's grasp upon hearing her name being called from the ground below. Looking out, she could see the head serving-man's son, Jols. _

_"Not today, Jols! I already told you!" she shouted down to the court yard. _

_The mischievous twelve year old simply stared up at her almost amazed, "You look...you look like a girl!" he accused._

_Liliana glared down at him, "That's what I am, half-wit!"_

_"Yeah, but today you look it," came his almost confused reply. _

_She just stared down at him with full confidence, "Boy or girl, I can still whip you!" _

* * *

_Meanwhile, Arthur and his knights had arrived at the gate at Hadrian's Wall. Arthur looked distastefully at the Roman guards who seemed to be almost glaring at him. They knew that he was in the position of power. Arthur gave the commands. _

_He nodded to Gaius, the head man-servant, and smiled as he dismounted his mount to face his new knights who were staring up at the wall in amazement and fear. _

_"I see you have brought us the next generation of Sarmation Knights," Gaius commented with a smile. Arthur had always liked the old man. He had a kind word to say to everyone. _

_Arthur smiled back at him, "I have brought you an entire military, Gaius." But upon looking around he was confused to see that a certain person was not waiting for him like she had avowed to. "However, I do seem to be missing a sister."_

_Suddenly all the knights and those present's heads turned to hear and see a small girl in a Roman dress come barreling around the corner, mud splattered all over herself._

_"Arthur!"_

_Arthur laughed as his little sister ran straight into his awaiting arms and swung her around, "Oh ho ho! Oh, look at you, just as I left, covered in filth. I'll stake your friend Jols is about here somewhere..."_

_Liliana gave a triumphant grin, "No, sir! I slaughtered him!"_

_All the young knights looked confused at his exchange, but their commander and his companion simply looked around the same corner the young girl had come from and immediately understood. Mud fight. However, they were surprised to see that a boy of around twelve, and a whole foot taller than the little girl, had come gloomily around the corner._

_Arthur and Caius both looked at the mud covered Jols and began to laugh at his expense. Every inch of him was covered in mud and grim. _

_"Well, so you did," began Caius, amusement evident on his face. "Son, you are supposed to be watching out for this little one. Not getting her into trouble!"_

_Jols gave his father an incredulous look before accusingly pointing his finger in Liliana's direction, "Little one my arse! She's a demon!"_

_Glaring at Jols from her perch in Arthur's arms, Liliana gave a fake that she would jump out at him. Eyes growing wide, Jols took off at a run down toward the stables. _

_Arthur laughed at his sisters antics before turning around and motioning her attention to the group of young riders before them. They all had looks of amazement on their faces directed at the young girl. _

"_I had hoped to present a lady," Arthur said setting her back down on the ground, "but I suppose you will have to do."_

_Liliana simply gave him a large grin and turned to face the future knights. "Knights, my sister Liliana."_

_Once again Liliana gave her largest smile and nodded at them. Half of her smile was for pride as for most of the knights wore looks of amusement on their faces. Her smile grew larger at seeing a curly haired rider giving her a kind smile._

_The knights began to dismount as Liliana climbed up onto her brother's horse without any help, even though the beast towered over her. A burlier knight looked toward the energy filled girl and asked, "Is she always like this?"_

_Arthur stared up at his sister with a smile at her vivaciousness, "Regrettably, yes. Now come, you shall want to eat and drink after our long journey."_

_As the group started walking toward the stable, Liliana commanded Arthur to let her ride his horse to the stable when suddenly a fiery haired girl came running down toward them. She looked to be about three years older than Liliana. _

_She stared at the knights in front of her and raised an eyebrow at the burly knight whose jaw had dropped open. Seeing Liliana astride the horse she yelled, "Liliana if you don't get back 'ere this instant mother says she'll find you and lock you in yer room for a fortnight!"_

_Liliana gave a slight gasp and her eyes widened at the prospect, and not waiting for Arthur to help her down from the large steed, Liliana jumped off and began to run in the direction that Vanora came in. _

"_Until later, brother!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted down the street._

_Vanora rolled her eyes and mumbled to Arthur, "Ever since you left that is the only threat that's worked fer 'er." _

_Arthur just shrugged his shoulders as Vanora turned and ran after her friend. _

_Arthur once again began leading his horse toward the barn when Lancelot, a young knight that Arthur had liked from the beginning came up beside him and walked with him._

"_She seems lively," he stated with a smile._

_Arthur simply nodded and smiled back at Lancelot, "That indeed she is."_

"_I do not know whether to pity the man she ends up with or be jealous of him."_

_Arthur chuckled and nodded again. "Either way she will keep him on his toes," he agreed and Lancelot nodded his head. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Liliana remembered speaking to her brother after the knights arrived and found out what the curly haired knight had said about her. At the time she was strongly not in favor of getting married, stating that she didn't need a man to take care of her.

"So do you pity yourself for ending up with me?"

Lancelot looked down at her and shook his head, "Never. But I must say you do keep me on my toes."

Liliana gave him another smile and rested her head in Lancelot's shoulder. Sighing, she looked up at Lancelot who already had an curious look upon his face, "Would you mind horribly if I could be left alone for a bit?"

Lancelot looked at her with a reproving look now taking over his handsome features. "I do mind actually," he began and at seeing Liliana's exasperated look corrected himself, "but I will. Be careful love."

Liliana watched his retreating form and sighed as she was left alone with her thoughts. A light layer of snow had left the world covered in a light powdery substance. She had become slightly chilled and damp and wrapped her cloak around herself tighter and breathed in the frigid air.

Unexpectedly, three children came running toward where she was sitting, each child throwing snow at each other in an impromptu war. Smiling, she recognized these three from Bors and Vanora's group of bastards. From where she could see, it was number Seven and One who were against Gilly.

Still smiling, Liliana made a small ball of packed snow and began sneaking up on Seven and One's "fort". Looking above where they had crouched under a tree, Liliana noticed that quite a bit of snow had acclimated on the branch above them. Taking aim, Liliana threw the ball as hard as she could and grimed impishly when it hit her target, and a large mass of snow came falling down upon the two unsuspecting siblings.

Grinning wickedly at their confused faces, Liliana snuck back around the grove of trees to stand beside an equally confused Gilly. Smiling up at her, they both watched with satisfaction as Seven and One continued to look around for the culprit. They turned around when they heard the sound of muffled giggles coming from where they had last seen Gilly.

To their surprise they were meet with not only Gilly, but Liliana as well. Mock glaring at her, Seven shouted, "Liliana was that you?"

Not able to contain herself any longer, Liliana let out the giggles that were trying to escape from her. Nodding at the accusation, she wiped away a tear that had escaped in her fun.

"I'm sorry," she tired saying before more bouts of giggles took over her. "You were just ganging up on the poor boy."

"Gilly that's no fair! You have a knight and it's Liliana!" shouted an angry Seven.

"Fine then!" shouted One enraged that Liliana wasn't taking his side, "You are now the enemy!"

And with that said, Liliana and Gilly were suddenly dodging incoming snow that was coming from Seven and One's fort.

"Run!" shouted Gilly as two more of his siblings, from the looks of it Four and Five had joined in the fray against him.

Laughing harder, Liliana and Gilly began their fastest while trying to dodge even more snow than before.

"Gilly, what in the name of all that good did you do to your siblings?" Liliana shouted.

As they were running, he gave her an impish grin, "It was nufin' real bad. I just beat them all fightin' and now they are all after me!"

With laughter as her only answer, they still ran as hard as they could until they came to a grove of trees that had them trapped in their place from the onslaught of children running after them.

Trying to be overly gallant, Liliana hoisted Gilly up into a tree, "I must keep you safe milord. It is my duty as a knight!"

Playing along, Gilly straightened his shoulders and pointed at his oncoming siblings, "Oh brave knight, slaughter those who wish to see me perish!"

"I shall defend you with my life, oh great King!"

Upon turning back around, she could tell that she was a goner. All four children had snow in their hands and impious looks on their faces.

Suddenly, they all charged at once at her, taking her down to the ground where they all proceeded to tickle and wrestle with her and shove snow in each other's faces.

And then Liliana noticed Gilly in the fray with his siblings, "Gilly I thought you were on my side!"

He just gave her a grin, "Well, I changed my mind."

Laughing some more they continued with their snow war until Liliana could tell that everyone was getting cold. Suggesting that they head back to the tavern so they could warm themselves up, Liliana and the rest of the snow warriors made a cold trudge back to the fort.

Liliana didn't realize how could she was until they had reached the tavern and she was having trouble keeping on her own two feet because she was shaking so hard.

Turning the corner, they all came in the view of the tavern where all the knights plus Arthur, Guinevere, and Vanora were gathered. They were all too into the conversation to see the group walking toward them.

However, Lancelot seemed to sense Liliana's presence and glanced behind him just in time for him to see one of Bors' children slip on a patch of ice and take not only himself, but his three other siblings and Liliana down with him.

He jumped up to see if Liliana was alright and his sudden movement caused everyone else to glance in the direction that drew his attention. All their curious stares turned to ones of laughter as they noticed the predicament of the children and their fellow knight.

Liliana and the children were laughing at the clumsiness of number Seven, and trying to help each other up but most of the time falling over again out of laughter. Liliana tried to push herself up, but it only resulted in her muscles giving out and her falling to the ground again.

Gritting her teeth, she attempted to get her shaking limbs under control however she noticed exhaustion in her muscles that had her using more of an effort that was usually necessary. Seeing her unable to get up, Lancelot stood and with purposeful strides, reached her side in an instant.

"Love, are you all right?" he whispered to her. By this time, all present in the tavern had stood to their feet in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stated between her chattering teeth, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone. She tried once again putting her arms under herself and it was then that Lancelot noticed that she was shaking. Brushing her hair out of her face, he could now see her lightly tinged blue lips and red nose.

Slightly angry at her for not taking better care of herself and slightly angry at himself for leaving her alone, Lancelot spat out, "No you're not," and swept her up into his arms.

Walking quickly, he brushed past everyone at a near run and yelling over his shoulder to Vanora to bring warm water and furs to his chambers immediately.

Striding into his chambers, Lancelot gingerly set her down and began to strip off her wet cloak and dress. Wrapping what furs he had in his room, he silently began to rub her arms and legs underneath the fur, hoping the friction would cause her limbs to warm up.

Liliana noticed his tight jawed expression and that his eyes had turned a few shades darker in anger. Anger directed toward her.

"Lancelot?" she questioned tentatively, barely able to get the words out through her shaking teeth. "Lancelot would you please look at me? I didn't mean to get so cold, it was an accident."

His ignored her and his jaw seemed to tighten even more. Liliana shrugged out of his touch, and Lancelot was about to yell at her when suddenly there was a commotion behind him and he turned to see Vanora, Guinevere, Arthur, and Tristan walk into the room carrying various furs, pitchers, and clothes.

Guinevere directed everyone as to where they should place their items before shooing them all out of the room.

"I'm not leaving," Lancelot protested roughly, his voice showing determinedness and still holding on angry tone.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh I do believe you are."

He looked toward where Vanora was now wrapping more blankets around Liliana who, when he caught her gaze, simply turned from him.

He was about to protest when Arthur placed a hand on his friend's back. Lancelot turned to object to Arthur when he noticed the expression on his face. They were all worried about her but she needed to be taken care of.

Shrugging off his friends hand, he turned to storm out of the room where crashing sounds could be heard from farther down the hall. Guinevere sent her husband a sympathetic glance before she motioned her head in the direction Lancelot and gone to. Nodding, Arthur cast his sister a worried look before taking after his friend.

"He'll calm down," Tristan told her before talking off in the direction Arthur went to, all the knights would be needed if they were going to calm down their irate friend.

Shutting the door, Guinevere turned around to Vanora and Liliana who was getting fed broth by her friend. Liliana looked up with sad eyes to Guinevere and asked, "He is extremely mad at me isn't he?"

Guinevere gave her friend a sad smile, "More than likely he is mad at himself, he will calm down soon."

"You know ole Lance, he'll calm down soon," Vanora assured her.

Liliana gave both women a small, sad thankful smile," Vanora, how are your children, they aren't as bad as I am, are they?"

She shook her head with a laugh, "Nah, they are fine. Bors is takin' care o' em now. A quick change of clothes and some warm broth and they will be back to normal, or as close as they can get to it."

Liliana gave a weak smile as she let herself be tended to, too tired to protest.

* * *

Later that night, Liliana was still resting in Lancelot's chambers, unable to sleep for fear of nightmares. Dagonet had come in earlier and told her that her current state was mostly because of exhaustion and her body couldn't take the cold. When she had asked about Lancelot, he simply gave her a small smile and said, "He is calmer now, little flower. He was simply worried about you." 

Staring up at the ceiling of the room, she heard someone quietly open the door and slip into the chamber. Her eyes were accustomed to the dark and could see Lancelot taking of his boots and readying himself for bed.

He turned and was startled to see Liliana slightly sitting up in bed and staring back at him.

"You should sleep," he whispered to her.

Tearing her gaze from his perfect face, she looked down and gave a half smile, "I am scared to sleep and I wanted to talk to you."

Sighing, Lancelot walked over to the bed and helped Liliana scoot herself over so that he could lay next to her. They sat their in silence for a while before Liliana broke it by whispering quietly, "I'm sorry."

He sighed and shook his head, "If anyone should be sorry it would be me. I am sorry I acted so angry earlier, but you have to understand something. Seeing you weak, seeing you struggle, it hurts me to see that because I know that you are strong, and seeing you reduced to that, you cannot imagine what it felt like to me. I can't lose you."

"I love you," she whispered.

Turning his head to gaze at her, Lancelot gave her a heart melting smile before putting his arms around her and bringing her to rest on his chest, "I love you more than you will ever know."

Smiling to herself she whispered back, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Leaning down to kiss her hair, he began to stroke her back, "Sleep now. You need your strength."

She shook her head fervently, "I don't want to. I can't. I don't want to have the dreams."

"No matter what Liliana, I will always be with you. You need not fear of the dreams. I couldn't leave you, even death itself could not stop me."

Turning her head upwards, she gave him a gentle kiss before they settled down farther into bed, arms wrapped around each other as she used his chest for a pillow. She could hear his strong heartbeat and that was enough to convince her that he was there with her. Sighing, she let herself relax as she let her exhaustion catch up with her. She was safe in Lancelot's arms, nothing could harm her there.

* * *

All right guys! There is the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it. The flashback has a bit of Ever After script and I thought it would play well into the story. 

I need reviews you guys! Reviews are a great motivation for me and are greatly appreciated.

All right guys, I have a question for you. In my story line it can either have this little twist or it can be fine without it…so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to just throw it in there…and the twist is…drum roll

**Should I throw in another character that would threaten Liliana and Lancelot's relationship?** More or less like throwing a wrench into the works. So let me know! I won't update again unless I get 7 more reviews. I know you can do it!


End file.
